Communication devices such as, but not limited to, stationary telephones, cordless telephones, mobile phones, smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc., include, or may include, audio processing for voice communications, or to drive voice recognition systems to provide hands free voice control of the devices. Such communication devices employ mechanisms to cancel or reduce near field ambient noise in order to sustain a level of clarity during two-way voice (i.e. full duplex) communications. Most systems employ noise suppressors as one mechanism to stop, minimize or subtract unintended audio signals from contaminating desired speech signals during voice communications.
Most of such systems also utilize pre-conditioning processing which is applied prior to the application of more sophisticated noise suppression. For example, high pass filtering may help block or reduce wind noise or road noise. More generally, the pre-conditioning processing may include various filters or amplifiers that may be applied to one or more microphone signal outputs prior to noise suppression. This pre-conditioning however is fixed and treats all signals in the same manner. However, because input signal characteristics are dynamic and change with external conditions, including orientation of the device, the fixed pre-conditioning may not be appropriate for the given signal characteristics. Therefore, in some situations, the pre-conditioning may adversely impact subsequent noise suppression if the audio signal input to the noise suppression is inappropriately filtered or amplified.